Parody of Grayson High
by Sapphire Sterre
Summary: A parody of Grayson High by Lymaria where the plot's the same...except Lymaria's story is actually a movie and this story is the behind-the scenes, bloopers, and outtakes, with the characters as actors. BBRob. Rating may change. Lymaria knows I wrote this.


**Note:** **Pretend her story is a movie and _this_ story is the unseen footage that didn't make it into the movie. However, the actors and characters share the same names. So, the actor Garfield Logan in this story plays the character Garfield Logan in Lymaria's story. Lil' confusing but shhh.**

Summary: _A parody of Grayson High by Lymaria where the plot's the same...except Lymaria's story is actually a movie and this story is the behind-the scenes, bloopers, and outtakes, with the characters as actors. BBRob_

* * *

 _Grayson High Chapter 1_

"Have a nice day at school, honey!" I faked a cringe as she pressed kisses to my cheeks and forehead. Leaning away from her, I widened my eyes and pouted at Steve, cueing him to intervene.

"Alright, Rita, stop embarrassing the boy."

She pulled away, turning so the camera could see her face as she rolled her eyes and faced me once more.

"I can't believe this is your last year of school."

I couldn't stop the words before they left my mouth. "Yeah, I can't either. Thought I graduated high school already."

"Cut." The director shouted. "Garfield, that's not the line!"

I sniggered, grin widening as Richard snorted quietly off-set and said. "Yeah, okay, but it was still funny."

~oOo~

"Victor Stone, a half-robot, half human meta who specializes in mechanics and has amazing strength and powers." I narrated in sync with the voiceover as the camera followed my best friend jogging through the parking lot. The stage manager shot me a glare, a warning to quiet cause Victor would speak soon, but I couldn't resist.

I straightened on the moped, the voiceover fading, and reached for my helmet. "Yo, Gar."

As I unclipped the strap, I wondered why his armour would glimmer in the sunlight. Did that make my character gay for him to notice something like that? Thought this was a BBRob movie, not a BBCy one. Hmm…

Remembering I had to act, I slowly put my helmet atop the handles and swung my legs off the coolest vehicle in existence for a bro-mantic hug.

"...Gar, why are you smiling like that?"

"Cut!"

~oOo~

"Check it," Victor said and the cameraman followed us through the parking lot to a sleek and unique and so magnifique car. "Been working on it all summer!"

"Sweet!" I said, running from the passenger's side to the driver's. "Gimme the keys, I'm gettin' outta here!"

"Ah, ah!" Victor grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and I pouted. Foiled again. "You signed a contract."

I grumbled to myself as the director called us back to positions to retry the scene.

~oOo~

"Friends!" Kori flew through the hallway, easily weaving through the other actors filling the scene as my narration explained her backstory.

We were all pretty similar to the characters we played, but I had to admit I was pretty surprised to learn that not only was Kori a natural beauty, but a natural actor as well. In her character's backstory, she couldn't act. Something about her honest nature? Who knows, I was busy with Richard, so.

Orange arms wrapped around my side and my pained gasp wasn't fake as she squeezed. Alien strength. Not fun. Hooo I think she broke a few bones, oh boy.

"Nice to see you too, Kori." Victor flexed his arm.

Why would he do that if his arms were metal and not actually flesh and bone? Raven entered the scene, shooting a pale hand over Kori's mouth. I tilted my face, feigning attention, and wiggled my brows.

"Gay." I mouthed, back to the camera.

Raven's glare wasn't rehearsed.

~oOo~

"Last period. Just 90 more minutes before I could go home. I checked my schedule again."

I glanced up off the page as the cameraman neared, focusing the lens on the paper. My voice narrated in the background from the speaker and the cameraman rolled away the device to take in the rest of the hallway as I entered the classroom.

Superhero anatomy. I stifled a smile. Hmm, I'd love to study Richard's anatomy, heh heh. Right, I was supposed to be annoyed here.

I walked past the students atop desks, throwing spitballs, and otherwise having too much fun than they should be given none of us were teenagers. I sat in the designated seat in the back, thumped down my backpack, and played the part of a good student and pulled out my textbooks, shooting anyone who looked at me a raised brow.

And then Richard walked in.

My lips curled into a devilish smirk as I snatched the a straw from a nearby desk and stuffed a already prepared wad of paper into the tip. Standing, I blew air and sent the paper flying.

It hit one of the actors in the head, becoming lost in her floofy hair and I sang. "Mayday! Mayday! The love interest has arrived, everybody!"

Richard tried to look stern but when I chucked the straw at him and it landed in the same person's hair, he burst into a grin. "Gar!"

"Mayday, mayday! He knows my name! Suck it, suckahs!" I wiggled my hips. "I call dibs!"

"Damnit Garfield!" The director yelled, voice shrill. "Do over! And get that crap outta Rouge's hair!"

~oOo~

I crossed my legs, reviewing the script as I lounged in the stiff school chair. They really needed to improve school settings. Richard acted out his lines, projecting so the room could hear as he gestured and looked so very stern. I tried not giggle. Though stern-faced was his default expression, it was so easy to make him laugh. But alas! I had to resist making funny faces or else the director might pop a vein, heh.

She probably wonders why she hired me, heh heh heh. Poor soul.

My cue came and I placed the "essay" I supposedly wrote atop the script and pushed out of the chair. The camera swiveled to watch me walk down the aisle approach the front of the room where my hubby waited.

His stoic expression helped me stay serious as I wiped the smile off my face and turned around, eyes wide and brows furrowed with feigned nervousness.

"My n-name is Garfield Logan." I coughed into my hand, pretending to gather myself. "And my favorite superhero is...um...Robin–"

On cue, the room erupted with laughter. To make my cheeks redden, I thought of the future sex scene between me and Richard and how hot it'd be (and usually was) to have him ravishing me senseless. My expression must've slipped because Richard kicked my ankle when the cameraman faced away.

I clenched my jaw and stiffened my shoulders, looking for all the world like I wasn't thinking about the sexy piece of sexyness sitting at the desk beside me...he was hot in a teacher's outfit. Richard kicked me again before shouting at the room.

"Ow." I muttered. "Don't kick so hard."

The camera turned to me and I launched into my monologue, a bit of my own hurt winding through my words as I recalled my own deceased parents.

"No offense to you, Gar, but Robin's not a hero." Roy crossed his arms.

We continued our argument until Richard cut in and sent me back to my seat. The scene continued until the other actors left the room and I hurried after, keeping my head low and hoodie covering my face like the grumpy teenager I portrayed.

"Mr. Logan." Richard called and warmth shot up my spine.

"Yeah, babe–Rich–Sir?" I stumbled over the line and the director sighed.

"From the top."

~oOo~

"Okay, but!" I flapped the script at Raven and sat upright from where I had lay sprawled across Richard's lap. "I still think the director needs to loosen up a little. Yeah, the story is gonna get pretty dark later on in the movie, but where's the harm in having some fun with the scenes?"

She crossed her legs and shifted atop the booth. "Gar, you do realize this movie's rated M for a reason, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah." I sank back onto Richard's lap where fingers combed through my hair. "There'll be some angst as well as mental and physical torture in the newer scenes but that's not till after all the fluff."

Victor called from where he stood beside the refreshments. "Yo, lovebirds, want anything?"

Richard tilted his head, thinking. "Just a small salad for us, thanks."

"Add lots of tomatoes!" I chirped. "And one of those tofu cheese cubes, thanksies!"

"Tomatoes I can do." Victor grasped a paper bowl. "But I ain't touchin' that vegan crap."

I scowled. "I shapeshift into animals. Whaddya expect? Cannibalism?"

"It's not cannibalism if you eat meat as a human." Victor shot back.

I sat up. "Yeah, well–"

"Friends!" Kori entered the small room. "Ms. Jones needs us on set to film the beginning of Scene Two!"

What? I didn't get to eat my own salad? I didn't even get to get my salad? Booooo! Richard patted my arm and I grasped his wrist, tugging him close and rising to my tip-toes to whisper into his ear.

"See you soon?"

"As your teacher, yeah." Richard pressed a kiss to my cheek and I grinned.

"Oooh, what will you teach me? Have I been a bad–"

"Boys." Raven drawled, peering into the room. "Get into places before Ms. Jones decides to fire you."

"Awww," I smiled against Richard's cheek and kissed the edge of his mouth. "Make me a salad, won't you?"

"Yeah." He turned his cheek my way but I bounced out of reach and giggled, blowing a kiss with a hand.

"Bye bye!"

~oOo~

 **Note: Lymaria knows I wrote this chapter and am working on the next chapters. She even encouraged me like the goober she is!** **We'll see how far I get and how much of her story I'll cover, but otherwise this is just for fun!**

 **Thanks for readin'!**


End file.
